


Conversations I wish My Inquisitor Could Have with Cole

by Magical_Persona



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Persona/pseuds/Magical_Persona
Summary: So I was complaining at Cole a few days ago when he disapproved with some of the decisions I was making and there are a few conversations I wish I could have with him.





	1. Chapter 1

Lavellan stepped up to the top floor of the Herald’s Rest. Cole was standing exactly where she had expected him to be and he didn’t look pleased.

“You were upset about something?” She asked.

Cole nodded stiffly. “You let him go.”

Lavellan tilted her head. “Let who go, Cole? Remember when Varric explained nouns?”

“Yes, people, places, things, helping pointing in the right direction,” Cole listed quickly. It almost sounded as though he was pulling it from someone’s mind. “Gaspard. You let him go. He killed people, tried to kill more and you let him go.”

“He was still punished.” The inquisitor tried to explain. “He was exiled.”

“He will hurt people when he comes back,” Cole muttered.

“Then we make sure he doesn’t,” Lavellan said. “Better yet, dig up so more dirt on him and have it so it looks like he’s ruling, or at least as some power, but Brialla’s pulling the strings.”

“She was going to hurt Celine,” Cole grumbled.

“I don’t think she would have,” Lavellan said. “Sometimes when people are hurt they want to do mean things, and then regret wanting to do them later. I don’t think Brialla would have hurt Celine.”

Cole’s brow furrowed, he didn’t look convinced, but at least he was thinking about it. Lavellan would count that as a small victory. With Cole, those were the ones that mattered.


	2. After allowing Blackwall to Stay

Once again Lavellan found herself confronted by Cole. This time he looked more confused than angry, or maybe he was disappointed? It was hard to tell sometimes.

“Can I help you?” Lavellan asked. She kept her smile, but inside she was running through the recent missions, tasks, and more pressingly, the judgements. One came to mind, Blackwall.

“You let him stay?” It was more a question than an accusation. “He killed people, he was going to die. He should have died. Died because he killed them. That’s how it should have been.”

“And you’re talking about Blackwall,” She sighed. “I thought you liked Blackwall.”

“Liking has nothing to do with it,” Cole sounded so sure of himself. “He killed people. He should die.”

Lavellan sighed. “Cole, he was a good man before he did that. He made one wrong decision and then tried to make up for it. He can never bring those people back to life. It doesn’t work like that, but he is trying to be better. And trying counts for something in my book. I think he’s a lot like you.” She took a deep breath, steadying herself before she continued. “Besides. You and I have very different ideas of punishment. He wanted to die. It’s not exactly punishment if I give him what he wants. So, now he has a chance to be the person he had always wished to be. The hero I know he can be. This way no one dies and the world gains another good person.”

“What if he doesn’t?” Cole asked. “If he hurts people again.”

“It won’t happen,” she said, but Cole didn’t look convinced so she added. “If it does you can deal with him however you see fit.”


	3. During the Party

Lavellan was walking through the hall of Skyhold. They had finally done it. Corypheus was dead. She went to speak with Cole only to find him sitting on the table.

“Cole,” She said very quietly. “Tables are for glasses, not asses.”

“I don’t think anyone eats donkey,” Cole said, but he slid off the table.

Lavellan made a sound between a sigh and a groan. “So you don’t understand knock-knock jokes, but puns are fine. Did you learn that from Sera or Bull?”


End file.
